magicarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Magic: The Gathering Arena
Magic: The Gathering Arena is a digital free-to-play Magic game developed by Wizards of the Coast. It is currently in open beta development phase. Features Authentic Magic This is real Magic for the modern era. Play, collect, and build online just like you would at your kitchen table or local game store. *Accurate to the Magic Rule Set *Every Card in Standard Format *Card Sets Release Alongside Tabletop Magic *Around 1,000 New Cards Added Each Year Play Your Way The game will grow to give you many ways to compete against others and explore new strategies. *Ranked Matchmaking *Draft Events *Casual Constructed *And More to Come A Game That Evolves MTG Arena is built to grow with how and where you like to play games. *Developed on a Modern Gaming Engine *Created with a New Games Rules Engine *Starting PC-Only *Made for Magic’s Future Fast-Paced Gameplay We want every match to feel fun and exciting, without sacrificing on depth and strategy. *Built for Streaming *Easy to Understand *Quicker Matches *Challenging Competition By Players, For Players We want to make MTG Arena the digital Magic experience gamers have been asking for. *Built by World-Class Video Game Developers *Designed by the People Who Make Magic *Perfected with Your Feedback *#MTGArenaMagic: The Gathering Arena, wizards.com, September, 2017 System Requirements OS: Windows 7/8.1/10 (64-bit) Processor: Intel Core i5 Memory: 4 GB RAM Graphics: 1024MB VRAM Resolution: 1280 x 720 minimum display resolution DirectX: Version 10/11/12 Network: Broadband internet connection Sound Card: DirectX-compatible sound cardMTG Arena Public FAQs World Premiere On September 7, 2017 Wizards of the Coast introduced Magic Arena live on twitch.tv Jimmy Wong acompanied by Community Manager, Nate Price and Executive Producer, Chris Cao gave first insights to the game and upcoming schedule. Gaby Spartz and Amaz played against each other to showcase gameplay footage. Developer Livestreams Instead of a livestream on May 30, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price and Principal Game Designer, Chris Clay gave a first insight to the changes with the upcoming patch on June 7, 2018. More details about the patch were posted on May 31, 2018 in the weekly State of the Beta post by Chris Clay On April 26, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price and Principal Game Designer, Chris Clay gave first insight to the upcoming patch including the Dominaria set, Quick Draft, Constructed Events and economy changes. On March 14, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price joined by DailyMtG's Content Manager, Blake Rasmussen and MagicTheAmateuring's Meghan Wolff and Maria Bartholdi gave first insights on the upcoming patch on March 22, 2018, which will include cards from the Amonkhet block, visual overhaul, preconstructed decks and changes to the ingame economy. The date of the patch will also coincide with a collection reset for beta participants and the long-awaited end of the NDA. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. Additionally an article on wizards.comMTG Arena NDA Drops March 22, wizards.com, March 14, 2018 was published covering more details on the NDA drop and info on the Creator Kit — a set of screen overlays as a support for rookie streamers. On March 7, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price played some more matches. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. On February 28, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price played some more matches. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. On February 21, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price, showcased gameplay with the latest patch which includes emotes and graphical changes. He also gave a rough estimate for the end of the NDA. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. On February 14, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price, Senior Magic Editor, Matt Tabak and Patrick "Trick" Jarrett talked about an upcoming patch while playing some more matches. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. On February 7, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price while playing some more matches gave first insight about an upcoming patch including custom stops, emotes, visual updates, economy changes and daily quests. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. On January 31, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price played some more matches and showed how "The Vault" and "Wildcards" work. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. On January 24, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price showcased more details on Arena's ingame economy while playing some matches. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. On January 17, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price, Principal Game Designer, Chris Clay and Executive Producer, Chris Cao gave a first insight on Arena's ingame economy like rewards, packs, draft packs, Wildcards and the Vault on twitch.tv: On January 10, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price talked about the upcoming Rivals of Ixalan expansion update and planned economy livestream while showing more gameplay. The twitch.tv vod can be found here. On January 3, 2018 Community Manager, Nate Price talked about current state of the beta, upcoming changes, Rivals of Ixalan expansion and answered questions while playing community-created decks. The twitch.tv vod of the livestream can be found here. On December 18, 2017 Community Manager, Nate Price showcased some more gameplay including the current status of card packs and the deck builder. The twitch.tv vod of the livestream can be found here. On December 6, 2017 Community Manager, Nate Price and Rule Engine Developer, Ben Finkel gave an updated view on the recently launched Closed Beta and featured more gameplay including the winning decks from paper Magic's ProTour Ixalan (Seth Manfield's Sultai Energy vs. Pascal Maynard's White-Blue God-Pharaoh's Gift) on twitch.tv: On November 8, 2017 Community Manager, Nate Price and Principal Game Designer, Chris Clay showcased new gameplay footage with new (spooky/Halloween-themed) decks on twitch.tv: On October 25, 2017 Community Manager, Nate Price and Executive Producer, Chris Cao gave insight on the Closed Beta on twitch.tv: On October 18, 2017 the Community Deckbuilding Challenge/Streamer Challenge - Community Deck Showdown was livestreamed on twitch.tv TrumpSC played [[Decks/Steven Grim Captain's Call|'Grim Captain's Call' by Steven]] versus NumotTheNummy who played [[Decks/Jussi UR Primal Sorcery|'U/R Primal Sorcery' by Jussi]]. On October 11, 2017 Community Manager Nate Price and Principal Game Designer, Chris Clay discussed details on Magic Arena's Aesthetics and Visual Design on twitch.tv: On October 8, 2017 Magic Arena was showcased during the MTG World Championship livestream: On September 27, 2017 Community Manager, Nate Price and Principal Game Designer, Chris Clay shared more details on Magic Arena in the first of a series of livestreams on twitch.tv: Closed Beta Since the World Premiere on September 7, 2017 you can join the closed beta. A sign-up form can be found on PlayMTGArena.com. There is also an official FAQ with all the important info for participants. As announced in the twitch.tv livestream on October 25, 2017 the alpha started on November 3, 2017 with a stress test. The first wave of invites went out by email including a non-disclosure agreement (NDA). Until end of November there were "play days" on November 12 and 19. Subsequently players will be invited in waves to the Closed Beta including all participants of the alpha tests. From December 4, 2017 the beta will be playable 24 hours a day excluding maintenance, downtime and other unforeseeable events.MTG Arena Closed Beta Starts December 4, wizards.com, November 21, 2017 Open Beta Simultaneously with the Guilds of Ravnica update Magic Arena officially entered open beta phase on September 27, 2018.Open Beta Coming September 27th, MTGA beta forums, September 19, 2018 Since then players can download and play the game without an invite code. Screenshot Gallery MagicArena screenshot 01.jpg MagicArena screenshot 02.jpg MagicArena screenshot 03.jpg MagicArena screenshot 04.jpg MagicArena screenshot 05.jpg MagicArena screenshot 06.jpg MagicArena screenshot 07.jpg MagicArena screenshot 08.jpg MagicArena screenshot 09.jpg Official Websites Offical Website Magic Arena on facebook Magic Arena on twitter References Category:Browse